ANOTHER GROJIE INTERVIEW!
by SHIPPERandGAMER
Summary: READ INSIDE!
1. PRO-LOGUE!

S.G.: SUP MU PEEPS!? S.G. here with a story that I am determined to complete, unlike my Adventure time one. Alright, so, like I said, MAAAAANY people have done this, I just want to jump in on it because it seems easy. so yeah.

Corey: TELL THEM ABOUT USSSSSSSS!

S.G.: Alright, sheeesh. Everyone from the Grojband cast is involved. Mainly though, it will be truths and dares between grojband and the Poo-mens.

Carrie: Hey!

S.G.: (Throws rock at carries face, knockingher uncounsouiss? I don't know how to spell that.) SHUT YO FACE! Anyways, the rules are this.

1. 6 truths and 6 dares each chapter, I will not update until these requirements are met.

2. NO SEXUAL OR EXPLICIT DARES!

3. Dares or Truths are only to be P.M.'ed.

4. I WILL ACCEPT NEARLY ANY AMOUNT OF O.C.'s IF THEY'RE GOOD ENOUGH

5. regular questions are also to be P.M.'ed.

6. Thats all, here is the O.C. sheet.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Eyes:

Hair style:

Hair color:

Everyday clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleeping clothes:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers, skills, strengths, etc. (UNLIMITED):

History:

I OWN NOTHING!


	2. NOT A CHAPPIE, NEEDED INFO

Hey peeps, so since there was some, oh wait... hold on, **NOT A CHAPPIE,**okay now back to what I was saying. Since there was some confusion with the questions and P.M.'s and rules, imma redo it. If I said you are already in, just fill this out too.

**RULES:**

1. Any type of question, truth, and/or dare are to be P.M.'ed.

2. O.C. is to be P.M'ed

3. No explicit or overly sexual dares.

4. Song requests may not be frequent but can be made.

5. I will handpick any winning O.C., not just randomly.

6. I will accept any amount of O.C's if they are good enough, limit two per creator.

Okay, I think that covers evrything, on to the revised O.C. sheet.

**REVISED O.C. SHEET**

Name:

Age(min. 10, max 18):

Gender:

Sexuality(straight, gay, etc.):

Species(human, demon, tiger, etc.):

Race(if human, like hispanic or whatever):

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Height:

Weight:

Build(muscle, abs, etc.):

(OPTIONAL) Extra features:

Everyday clothes:

Swimwear:

Fighting clothes:

Sleeping clothes:

(OPTIONAL) Fvorite weapon:

Personality:

History(can be as long and descriptive as you want):

Strengths:

Weaknesses(min. of 2):

Allergies?:

Medication?:

Would you be willing to pair with a O.C. i think best suits your needs?:

Will be willing to pair with a character I think best suits your needs?:

How did you get involved in the interview?:

Alright, thats pretty much it, so, COREY, DISCLAIMER!

Corey: SHIPPERandGAMER OWNS NOTHING OTHER THAN HIS OWN IDEAS!

Oh yeah, and my O.C. won't be in this, just me.

**S.G. OUT!**


	3. The Setup

**_CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS_**

**_V.I.P. BOLD SECTION_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

**Sam: ****Well, that name is pretty blunt.**

**SHIPPERandGAMER: ****As if you could do better. Besides, I thought I said I wasn't putting you in this story.**

**Sam: ****Well, you thought wrong. Anyway, the readers are wondering what the f*** is going on and when the story is going to start. **

**S.G.: ****Oh yeah… anyway guys, S.G. here with a Grojband interview. In here, all good O.C.'s will be involved in this interview with me and my O.C., Samuel Gavlee, but he just prefers Sam. I'm too lazy to list his stuff so go check him out in my bio. Besides that, there is just an interview. This V.I.P. section will only show up in case there are any news or problems in my life that affect my updating and writing. You can ask questions, truths, or dares to any and all O.C. and Groj characters. Besides that, let the interview…BEGIN!**

**Sam: ****Hold on, let me fix this title…**

**_CHAPTER 1: SETTING UP_**

**Sam: ****There we go.**

_Sam and S.G. are seen walking down a street…_

**Sam: **Hey, what's that sentence above us?

**S.G.:** Oh, since the readers can't see us, I hired a Morgan Freeman to narrate what we're doing.

**Sam: **Oh…sweet.

_The two teens reach a door, the door that leads inside the home of the famous/infamous Corey Riffin. A blue haired boy by the age of 15(In this universe) and is leader of Grojband._

**Sam: **God his voice is awesome.

**S.G.:** Come on, we have to get started.

_S.G. knocked on the door, ready for an interview filled with drama, romance, action, adventure, and periless journeys._

**S.G.: **I don't know about that last part.

_Corey Riffin opens the door. He obviously has just woken up to the knocking, for he has matted hair, sweatpants, and baggy eyes._

**Corey: **Hello?

**Sam: **OH MY GOD, IT'S COREY, HE'S HERE!

_Corey was initially shocked at the yelling peer. Somehow, amidst that shock, his signature style donned itself on and his hair back into its place._

**S.G.: **Okay Freeman, you're starting to get really annoying to type.

_S.G. then began acting like a d***._

**S.G.: **Whatever. Anyway, Mr. Riffin, were are here from the lovely company and website of .net to do an exclusive interview on your band and any one of relevance.

**Corey: **Sweet! This can gain us some major cred! Come on in.

**Sam:** OHMYGODWEREINHISHOUSE!

**S.G.: **Quite down. Anyway…

_The camera panned on S.G., the douche bag._

**S.G.: **SHUT UP!

_They immediately set up the average garage into an exclusive interviewing room. The power this room held was immense, but not as immense as an Apache helicopter. An Apache helicopter has guns AND missiles._

**S.G.: **Alright folks, while we wait for the rest of the cast to show up, please either enter an O.C. , R & R, or send in a question, truth, or dare. We will check in weekly on the interview and I will not update until I get enough questions to make a good chapter. Also reply if you want to keep Morgan Freeman as narrator.

**Corey: **Thanks for coming out everyone! (Closes garage door)


End file.
